Pumma High
by kagome518
Summary: Kagome and sango are like sisters they do everything together thats how close there friendship is . they even date from the same family things just happened that way little did the happy couples know that there perfect little life was about to chang..
1. Chapter 1

kagome was a normal 17 year old girl . she lived in a town called Punna.  
Kagome had everything a girl could ask for she had the looks the clothes and the friends.  
Kagome went to Pumma High and was in the 10 th gradewith all of her friends. Everything was going great she had everything she wanted she just got a boyfriend.  
and of course her best friend set them name was Sango ,she had a boyfriend too and the funny thing is that the boys were cusins so if everything went well then the would be related. Kagome and Sango were girls who were into the long turm relationship type of girls The guys were the same nothing couls be better for them. The girls went to one school and the guys went to other and sango had the block scedual for there school which means they only have 4 pds a day but they are 81 minutes long. But that didnt mea much they were used to it. and time went quickerwith texting on Kagomes cell phone. They would text them all day and talk about them all the time,yup they were in love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one Ring Ring Rin-  
"hello" kagome said tierdly into the for it just woke her up from a peace full sleep dreaming about her sexy boyfriend.  
'"hey Kaggs is your mum driving us to school today ? Sango always called Kagome every school morning at 6:33 exactly. One thing with Sango is she is very consistent, since she got up at 5:30 every morning.  
"Ummm..... i think so its wed. ... right...AHHHH...You stupid fucking cat get off me...I swear i am going to kill you one of thesse days"  
"kaggs what happen did bella scratch you again ?"  
"yea... she did .. sag i think i am going to go blind one of thesse days... well i up now what are you wearing to school?"  
"I gray short sleave jacket and a black cami with a skirt . It supposed to be hot out. But remember we have gym so bring clothes.. "  
"Right shit.... i forgot.... okay well i will call you later i got to get ready for school and yea we are getting a ride i wil call you when we close."  
"k ... thanks kags talk to you later byez..."  
______________________________________________________at school 1st pd "Sag is the locker room door locked...?"  
"yea... omg i cant beilieve this i have to peeeeeee..."  
sango just laughed as her crazy friend did some form of the potty dance until the teacher came and gave her a "are you on drugs look"And she just said well kinda yelled that she had to pee. And of course the locker room had this weird kick ass key that took forever to open the door.'' finally after a whole 30 seconds the gym teacher Mr. K opened the door and Kagome ran in first and Sango behind her she ran to the bath room since this was a pretty big locker room it was at a different part of the changing rooms.  
After 15 minutes of changing and peeing Kagome and Sango came out in there gym it was gym they werent restrected from wearing tank tops and shorts , plus this was like a 0 year old school which had no air conditioning and heating system so they were easy on the dress code.  
"today class" said mr K "we are going to play floor hockey ..." everyone grabbed the red or blue color sticks and began to practice after 20 minutes the teacher split them up into 3 teams so they could do a tournament with each other and the willing team got extra points on a test. . Sango and Kagome posistioned themselves so they would be on the same team. They ended up being team 3 so they sat out while the first 2 teams battled till 3. Kagome was day dreaming while Sango was texting her B/F on Kagomes phone. She was thinking of how boring her life is ... yea she has a b/f and all but no real action and for some reasonn kagome felt that her life was going to change she didnt know when or how it was just a gut feeling. Little did she know how soon that would be.

Kagome was Still in a dase but she was playing now...it was 20 minutes until the someone had one the first game ,  
and now Sag and her were playing there friend hojo was the goaly and they were hos dofenders .It was tord the end of the game there  
team needed one point to win and the puck was heading the wrong way that they wanted it to. Erin a preepy boy on the other team  
shoot for the goal at that moment the lights went out in the whole school and a out of the blue lighting hit and the windows in the gym were blow  
out and glass was everywhere. The girls screamed the guys covered all of them as best as they could. Erin was covering Kagome And Sangi was  
Covered by jeremy another boy who was there friend. They heard the load speaker go off and the principal said not to panic the lighting  
just hit the tower and the lights would be on shortly . 3 seconds after he said that the lights came on in the gym and when the girls looked  
around there were guys in black suits looking straight at Kagome . She was so scared her fears were scared. Forst se had this feeling something  
was going to happen and now out of no where the lights went out and now there were grown men in the gym that werent there be for. And the  
worst part is they were looking right at her and no one else. she Started to back up not having any idea what was going on and the other kids  
in the gym were looking at her weord and that made it all worse.  
"hello...Kagome ...are you having fun amongst these felthy human sums.?" that cared her more the guy who looked like he was in charged  
new her name. and his face kinda looked familer but she couldnt place it.  
"H...how ddo you know my name ?" Kagome asked trying to not look fritened but that failed to the worst of her hopes.  
"what Kagome you dont remember me ...? " he asked trying to pretend to look hurt.  
"if i new your name would i have asked you?" She asked .Kagome had no idea where this courage came from she just wished that these  
scary people would leave already.  
"Sassy are we now ...Kagome...We /kagome meet 6 years ago in a camp. and back then i told you your life would change when you were in your 17th year  
of life. You my dear just looked at me like i had a third eye and ran away like the little girl you were. Saying that that would never happen to now Kagome i will change you  
to the way you were suposed to look..."  
All of a sudden Kagome and this person were lifted into the air like magic and slowly the are around Kagomes body changed colors it was clear then turned a light blue  
to a light pink color and just Kept getting brighter and brighter until it was to bright to out of no where Kagome felt pain in her mouth like here teath were growing and  
her nails to they looked more like claws now then long nails ,and the worst pain Kagome thought she has ever felt was her ears thehy were burnning and left like  
they were shrinking and like something was groing on her. Head she left her whole body change it only took about 1 minute but to her it left like a life time and like her  
whole body has changed and it scared the change she came back down to the ground and looked around the light  
dimmed and her class mates looked at her a little left different but didnt want to say anythig. She looked behind her and asked what he did and he said he changed her  
From a Human into an inu hanyou so now she was i little of both. and that was the last thing she remembered befor she passed out from the masseve change in her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up to a soft warm comfort ness in a familiar place but as her senses started to program she had the felling like she just got hit by a a drug drive who was going 80 and didn't feel like slowing down anytime soon. She felt sick but it was different, when you get sick your supposed to feel as if the whole world is on top of you and trying to crush your soft human body,  
you are supposed to feel weaker and drained all at the same time ,  
but she didn' some reason she felt like she was the healthiest person a live like she did a flip turn up side down flip and now she was on top of the world.  
Her senses were heightened to the point that she could hear a pin drop in the other room for one thing she found out that she can hear a whole hell of a lot better, But she didn't know why. All of a sudden out of no where she felt something warm and fuzzy but yet still so soft like a fuzzy pillow on her head the item on her head twitched and that's when it came back to her in a lighting bolt ,she went trough a whole body transformation. she remembered being held in the air by some unknown force and having a her body fill with power that was so unknown to her and yet it feel like it all belonged there. It was so warm and comforting you know that warm feeling when you pee in a pool and the water gets all warm and you still continue to swim or after you get out of the steaming hot relaxing shower and are like that felt nice , that is something she hasn't felt in a while.  
"Kagome darling how do you feel this fine day, you have been asleep for 3 days I was starting to get a little worried."  
"I feel fine mom, which scares me I little usually when you feel the way I do you would feel drained and under the weather , but I I..I just feel great. I feel like I can jog so laps around the world and still feel great."  
"oh that is so good dear... when I picked you up from school on Monday everyone was worried sick about you and I was confused.., but after they explained everything to me about what had happened I understood."  
"Um...mom what happened to Naraku after I fainted? I really don't remember much about the whole situation . its still a little fuzzy"  
"well sweetie he said your life is going to change now and there are going to be many new experiences and such. . he said that he would be there to make it worse ,but don't worry about him there is something- someone I want you to meet .He is a very nice young charming boy came here yesterday and I think he will understand what you are going through he looks a lot like you at the moment.  
Kagome and her mum walked down stairs and into the living room where every one was seated. She was running things her mother just said through her head. " did she say he looked like me" that confused kagome and scared her a little bit. Kagome looked around the room and recognized all of the faces but one. He stood up and walked over to her with a warm friendly smile on his face.  
"hello Kagome... my name is Inuyasha " he said holding out his long clawed hand to politely great her.  
"hi inuyasha ...nice to meet you. "  
"I was sent her by my mother she felt the event that happened a couple of days ago she has the power to feel stronger changes in the surrounding areas if it is big enough and she sent me here to help you and to be a friend while you are going through this stage. Kagome like you I am an inu hanyou .my mother is human princess from a village near my home and my dad is a full demon which makes me half of both which is a hanyou.  
My father and your dad were best friends growing up. they did everything together, They were from the same village which means that your dad was a full inu demon. because in demon law if you are live in a village controled by demons alone you have to be a full pure blood demon to live asked my dad for a favor be for he died ,  
which was a huge bairing for a best friend ,he wanted his secret and yours to be kept from you so that you are protected from other demons and from your self. So he hide you powers inside you only to be released when you are 17 so that you can be of age to use them to the greatest father sent me here to realse your powers slowly and carefully and to do it so that you wouldn't faint,  
but I was to late and for that I am sorry."  
Then inuyasha smiled a warm toothy grin , took a breath and he continued with the story of my father, but that grin it made my feel like i was in quick sand. it helped me forget the reason why this new friend of mine was here in the first place, that i just found out that my dad was a full demon and that this kid I meet forever ago is going to try and make a life a living hell.  
Kagomes mother was in shock and so was the rest of the just found out that there father and husband was a full demon, But that wasnt all of it as inuyasha went they all still stared in shock as he told this new story never to be forgot to them.  
"'Also there is a little detail ity bitty that you guys all should know..."  
Inuyasha said as he brought his hand up to his eye and put a little ,extremely little hole in between his thumb and index finger.  
''he your dad... was also the prince of the village and he was respected and looked up to as a father has always spoken really highly of him.  
he told me that he was his personal body guard and was his best friend so they went everywhere together no matter what...' so when it was close to your birth day my dad told me to come and find you and to explain the whole sistuation .So here we are sitting in your home with your beautiful inu hanyou daughter, Kagome I am here for you literally if you need anything just call okay. Mrs. H my father sent my transcripts to kagomes school since this situation has occurred I should be with kagome always. is that okay kagome...?"  
"yea its okay, are you going to be in my classes?"  
"yes kagome and I will be in your homeroom too."  
Inuyasha stated as he got up and stretched.  
"Inuyasha you are welcome to stay here in my house we have a spare bedroom next to kagomes."  
"No its okay Mrs. H I don't want to intrude on your home."  
"No intrrution... you have been a great help for us to understand what is going on... and you are going to help kagome through this rough i would be honored if you would stay "  
"well it is a long way from my village 'to here everyday, so Mrs. H i think i will take you up on your offer to let me stay in the comfort ness of your home."  
Inuyasha said with the big friendly toothy grin that Kagome loved and that distracted her so much she didn't hear what her mother was saying until Inuyasha walked over to her still smiling and Kagome was still staring right at him.  
Inuyasha bent down right to the top of her white fuzzy dog ears and whispered so low that only there enhanced hearing would be able to pick up the words.  
"Kagome why are you are staring at me."  
Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome a little closer to him and that made Kagome blush a little. Inuyasha not caring that the family was behind gently placed his clawed hands in hers and he turned to the family.  
" Is it okay if Kagome shows me my room now ? " he asked Mrs. H politely "S---Sure Inuyasha"  
Mrs. H said as Inuyasha started to lead Kagome to the stairs because she was still dazed.  
" Hey Kagome..."'  
Inuyasha said once they got to the top of the stairs. Kagome was still slightly red from what he said be for, and that he was still holding her hand but she answered anyway's.  
"Yea ... Inuyasha "' she said as she turned to face him , still not letting go of his sharp clawed hand.  
"which one is the spare bedroom that I will be sleeping in?"  
"um...well that is my bedroom there."  
kagome said as she pointed down the hallway to the first door on the right. Kagome now leading Inuyasha down the cream colored hallway as inuyasha looked at all the family pictures on the walls . Until he suddenly stopped pulling Kagome backward causing her to fall into his firm chest , making her bush once more.  
She looked up at the wall to see what inuyasha was looking at. It was a picture of her whole family with a couple of other people which she had no idea who they were.  
" Kagome do you know who these people are?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed out each one of them.  
"No sorry inuyasha I asked mu mother when I was little and all she told me was that all she knew was that they were friends of my dads, and that's all I remember from that day is that he said that he was having a couple of people over for a little while and that I should behave. why do you ask , do you know them?"  
Kagome asked as he pulled a black leather wallet out of his jeans. Inuyasha started to flip though it until he pulled out a duplicate of the picture on the wall . The only difference was that the one he had was smaller.  
"Kagome the other four people are me and my family. That tall man there is my father Inu tushia and the women next to him is his wife and my mother Izyoil, that other man is my brother shessamour. the small boy next to you is Inuyasha said as he smiled and looked at Kagome was know snickering under her breath.  
"What you don't think I am a hot fox ....That is why you were staring at me right?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the girl next to him.  
"Well for one your not a fox... your a dog...lol and number two is that I was looking at your cute little doggy ears ... its like all I want to do is pet them."  
now it was inuashas turn to blush as kagome got on her tip toes at rubbed them in a circular motion causing him to purrrr like a kitty. When he did that kagome started to laugh.  
" Inuyasha are you purring ....That is so cute a dog purring just because a girl is touching his ear."  
Kagome said but no sooner did she say that she was pushed up against the wall by inuyahsa with some force but not enough to hurt her.  
"You think its funny that I purr do you ...kagome...?"  
Inuyasha asked as he held her smooth clawed hand up with one of his own as he started to do the same thing to her ear that she was doing too him a minute ago.  
Kagome could not believe it . it felt so good. Inuyasha massaging her ear in a circular motion not to fast but still not that slow. She couldn't help contain it, as she slowly felt a small purr in her throat build up just wanting to be released and then out of the blue it happened she couldn't keep it inside anymore. As inuyashas ears twitched in victor as he heard the purr in kagomes throat, and as he was happy he made the girl if font of him purr by just touching her soft ear. He had no idea why it made him so happy he really didn't, maybe its was because ever since he was little he herd you will be protecting a hanyou girl just like your elf when you are older maybe just maybe he was happy that he met her and that they were getting along so well .  
"Inuyasha ...that feels so nice..." Kagome stated as she looked at inuyasha straight in the eyes.  
" but I think someone is come up the stairs ." Kagome said now because of her enhanced ears. inuyasha was quiet for a second he heard what kagome was talking about and he quickly in the blink if an eye picked up kagome bridal style and ran to her room. He set her down softly as he looked around the room still a little shocked for being so zoned out that he didn't even hear some on coming up the a second later there was a knock on the door.  
" 'Kagome sweet heart dinner is ready you and inuyasha can come down when you like."  
"O-okay mum we will be down in a little bit. "  
"alright darling , ask inuyasha if he has any clothes with him since he is going to be staying for a while, if not we can go shopping, since you guys are going to school tomorrow."  
"Mrs . H I called my mother be for and she is sending my stuff in the mail and it will be here in a couple of days I do have a bag that I brought with me and that still has a couple of clean clothes in it."  
"Oh inuyasha I didn't know you were in there or a would have asked you myself I am sorry. But kids its getting pretty late kagome spent most of the day sleeping and I don't want her to be tiered for school tomorrow so after you guys eat you guys should get some shut eye. I am going to bed now myself its about 1030 and I got work at 5 so goodnight guys.  
'"night mum night Mrs. H."  
"so inuyasha you want to go and get something to eat then we can go to bed ."  
"Yup sounds good to me."  
Sorry it took me a while please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Ring Rin- SMASH Kagome woke up to see inuyasha i her room forcefully smashing down on her orange school alarm clock with a look on his face that anyone could read. As inuyasha started to yell at the little ticking machine'  
"YOU EVIL FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF TECNO SHIT... YOU HAVE HELL TO PAY FOR WAKING ME UP!!!"A as inuyasha started to bang the alarm clock against the wall causing a little dent in the wall and a very VERY broken orange alarm clock. Inuyasha looked over at kagome who was snickering under breath because of the way inuyasha was acting , until she realized that Inuyasha was looking at her.  
"Ummmm..... Wellithinkweshouldstartgettingreadyforschool." Kagome said a little to fast for even inuyasha to catch with his good hearing.  
Inuyasha unfortunately only caught the last word "'school". At that moment he plopped down on her bed as he looked at the door , an evil smirk growing on his face.  
"Inuyasha what are you thinking ?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she started to back up slowly for a dramatic effect.  
"Well for one ..... i know i am going to give our teachers a run for there money and two we are having pancakes for breakfast and they are ready down stairs. AAANNNNDDD !!! i want 3 out of 4 so there."  
" wait no inuyasha i want 2 thats not fair."  
Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome and said ..."sucks to be you then ."  
" Fine Inuyasha you can have 3 pancakes but.... I call shower first as Kagome charged for the door to her bed room. unfortunately for her Inuyasha had quick reflexes and grabbed her by the waist, in the same time tripping over her cat boayo and landing on the floor with Kagome on top of him. At that moment Mrs . H opened the door to see 2 hanyous one on top of the other. She decided to disregard that little detail at the moment and .  
" Kids what was that load crash a moment a ago?" Mrs .H asked in a motherly tone.  
"Well i want to take a shower first but this little inu hanyou wont let me ." Kagome stated with her puppy dog eyes. Which has improved since now she was part dog.  
"Aw Inuyasha is so mean to my little Kagome, How on earth will you survive taking a shower second. Mrs. H said sarcastically " But mum you dont get it i told him he can have one of my pancake and then i would get the shower first. Well i hate to brea your little bubble but inuyasha already had his shower and as you can see he is dressed my mum said but you guys figure it out have fun. and remember i want the two out of this house in an hour so that you arent late for H said as she walked back into the hallway and down stairs to the living room. Kagome looked at inuyasha and made another attempt for the door,  
but that failed in a miserable attempt as Kagome ended up being pinned to the wall. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and whispered seductively into her ear, " Whats up with the nick name?" Kagome couldnt help but blush as she felt Inuyasha's hot breath in her furry little dog ear.  
"I-- It slippede.  
"Dont lie to me Kagome, if you want to call me cut little nick names then go right ahead." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's warm body closer to him.  
"But i want you to understand that , calling me cute names gives me the right to call you a name...hmhh let me think...what about Kaggs?"  
" S- sure thats okay with me ."Kagome said as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's firm grip, around her waist.  
" Do you want to leave me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he gave her his cute little puppy dog eyes.  
"Are you sad inuyahsa? Its not like i am going to leave forever,but we have to get ready for school or my is going to have our heads."  
" I quess your right but , we WILL continue this later understood."  
"Yea ....yea i get it now leave so i can get dressed and take a shower and you can go start eating if you want."  
" yea okay have fun Kaggs"  
'"Thats my name dont wear it out literally" Kagome told inuyasha with a friendly smile on her face.  
"To bad Kaggs i will use it use it as much as i want so there." Kagome through a stuffed animal at inuyasha's head and yelling at him to get out still smiling the whole Inuyahime as she continued to through things at him.  
" Okay - Okay Kaggs i am leaving stop..." Inuyasha said with his toothy grin that Kagome loved.  
K thanks inu Kagome said as she leapt for the door and locked it to start getting ready for school.  
-------------------------------------------------At School -  
" Good morning class we have a new student today....i want all of you to treat him nice and to help him if he needs it.  
" okay Mr. K." They all said at the same time'  
"Okay son come her and introduced yourself." Mr . K said loadly so that Inuyasha could hear through the door.  
"slowly Inuyasha crept into the room a finger and a toe , next a arm and a leg taking his sweet old time in doing so.  
The whole class was laughing at the way Inuyahsa made his way into the room. Inuyasha noticed Kagome laughing to herself at her seat . So Inuyasha thought he would have some fun with this. He quickly turned on his i pod and made it load enough for the class to here , he found the song he was looking for and turned it up.  
The whole class room erupted with after as inuyasha danced around the room to "walking on sunshine" and landed on kagomes desk at the end of the song. Inuyasha gave her a wink and started talking" hey cutie what you up to ?" Inuyasha asked then he turned to the class . " My name ... " inuyasha said as he stood on the desk is Inuyasha...You all should know it , fear it and praise it . Inuyahsa stated as he sat back down on the desk . Inuyasha looked at the teacher for him to continue.  
"Well inuyasha that was some interdiction i don think i have ever had one just like it."  
" I bet you haven't Mr. K i am an original"  
Inuyasha said as he puffed his shirt.  
" So teach you dont mind if i call you that....anyways i want that seat."  
Inuyasha said as he pointed to the seat next to kagome.  
"I am sorry Inuyasha but i am afraid kikyou is sitting there as you can see."  
"Well Mr. K you see , i can fix that really easy... okay everyone up."  
The whole class looked at the Inuyasha then at the teacher then back at Inuyasha before the teacher finally spoke.  
" Okay everyone up lets see what inuyasha has in mind."  
So the entire class got up including kagome until Inuyasha pushed he back down and said " you sit here" with a smile on his face.  
Then inuyasha got back on Kagomes desk and started to point kids to a random desk and then he pointed to sango causing kagome to tug on his leg and she was pointing to the desk next to her.  
"Okay Sango i am giving you this one of a kind seat next to the Beautiful kind Kagome. You should be the happiest person alive this opportunity does not come every day"  
Inuyasha said with a sweet smile on his cream colored face.  
Then Inuyasha turned to Kikyou " YOU" he said" are over there.... far far out of my presence . Now be gone " I inuyasha said as he clapped his hands and put his nose in the air to symbol that he wanted her gone.  
The whole class was laughing as the main preppy bitch in the school walked to the front desk farthest away from Inuyasha. Kikyou took her seat with a hmhhth to symbol she was pissed.  
Inuyasha finished placing the class in there new seats as the teacher was finishing up re- writing the seating chart.  
Mr. K looked at the clock and noticed they only had 5 minutes left and decided to hold today's lession until tomorrow.  
" Class you have the remainder of class to meangle to your friends." Mr . K said as he Inuyasha stood up.  
" Yes .... Inuyasha is there anything else you want to change?"  
"No Mr. k i good.... 'but i do have an idea for the remainder of class."  
Inuyasha said with a sweet smile.  
" what is this brilliant idea of yours?"  
":Lets gamble our grades on a game of cards....."  
some reviews please that would be nice...R&R =)? 


End file.
